gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Paleto Bay
Paleto Bay is a small town in the HD Universe rendition of San Andreas, and is featured in Grand Theft Auto V and ''Grand Theft Auto Online''. Description Paleto Bay is located on the lush northern coast of Blaine County, San Andreas. Sitting at the base of the massive Mount Chiliad, Paleto Bay is a coastal town, home to the Cluckin' Bell chicken factory, used to process chicken for all of San Andreas to enjoy. The town also has a Los Santos County Sheriff office, and the dense vegetation that grows around the area is a vast contrast of the dry and arid Sandy Shores. Paleto Bay is a good resting stop for truckers due to its large number of commodities and the fact that Route 1 runs right through the middle of the town. Lester mentions in The Paleto Score that the body of water north of Paleto Bay is actually a river, not the Pacific Ocean. According to a radio broadcast from Weazel News, the current mayor of Paleto Bay is Roy Buckley. He recently commented on worker discrimination in rural businesses. Paleto Bay is the typical small town settlement found in rural areas across America. Paleto Bay is much more modernised than other towns in Blaine County, such as Sandy Shores. There are several chain stores that operate in Paleto Bay, like Herr Kutz Barber. In fact, the Cluckin' Bell corporation operates a large chicken processing plant in the southern end of Paleto Bay. It appears that Paleto Bay experiences far less crime than other areas in Blaine County. However, despite the friendly image portrayed, Paleto Bay is filled with corrupt local police who are known to cheat the local residents out of their money through the Blaine County Savings Bank. The local police didn't hesitate to rush to the bank when a robbery occurred. Paleto Bay is a small rural settlement in San Andreas, with Route 1 passing through the middle of the town. In the south, there is a Go Loco Railroad railway station situated behind the Cluckin' Bell chicken factory. However, it is revealed that Merryweather Security has control of the railway station as well, which was seen when one of their courier trains was derailed. On the western side of the town, the Paleto Forest serves as a place for hunters like Cletus Ewing to hunt various different wildlife. The center of Paleto Bay is where all the shops and commerce is found. Recognisable chain stores such as 24/7 help provide the town revenue. The southern end of the town is dominated by the presence of a large railway station and factory, along with the hills leading to Mount Chiliad. The northern end of the town includes a small peninsula along with a few tiny islands. The eastern end of Paleto is more dedicated to hard labor. A scrapyard, garage, and a small farm can be found. There's also a RON gas station. Mission Appearances GTA V *Paleto Score Setup *The Paleto Score *Minute Man Blues GTA Online *Diamonds are for Trevor *On Maneuvers *A Boat in the Bay *Time To Get Away Purchasable Properties *0232 Paleto Boulevard (Online only) *4401 Procopio Drive (Online only) *4584 Procopio Drive (Online only) *The Hen House (V only) Influence Paleto Bay's coastal location with the Great Ocean Highway/Route 1 running through the middle of it, small town atmosphere, extreme adjacency to a coastal monolith (lone rock at the end of the northern peninsula/Morro Rock with Mount Chilliad bearing visual resemblance), and a large national forest (Paleto Forest/Los Padres National Forest), and location relative to Los Santos bear similarity to the town of Morro Bay, with elements of Big Sur, in the Central Coast region. However, Paleto Bay contains other elements of inland Southern Californian towns such as Gorman, Fillmore, Lamont, and Somis. Roads and Streets *Cascabel Avenue *Duluoz Avenue *Great Ocean Highway *Paleto Boulevard *Procopio Drive *Procopio Promenade *Pyrite Avenue Places of Interest *0232 Paleto Boulevard *4401 Procopio Drive *4584 Procopio Drive *The Bay Care Center *Paleto Bay Fire Station *Paleto Bay Sheriff's Office *Paleto Bay Training Grounds *Red's Machine Supplies *St. Brigid Baptist Church Businesses *Ammu-Nation *The Bay Bar *Bay Hardware *Bay Side Drugs *Beeker's Garage *Belinda Mays Beauty Salon *Blaine County Depot *Blaine County Savings Bank *Checkout! *The Chrome Dome Burgerfahrzeug Repairs *Clucking Bell Farms *Donkey Punch Family Farm *Don's Country Store *Dream View Motel *Famous Hamburgers *Golden Buns Bakery *Helmut's European Autos *The Hen House *Herr Kutz Barber *J's Bonds *Jetsam *Mojito Inn *Morris & Sons Feed and Supplies *No Marks Cleaners *Paleto Bay Financial Services Inc. *Paleto Pets *Paleto Tattoo *Peckerwood College Style *Pop's Pills *Post Op *Ray's Electronics *RON gas station *Sally's Surf Shop *South Seas Apartments *Willie's Supermarket *Wilson Hatcheries *Xero Gas Gallery PaletoMap-GTAV.jpg|Paleto Bay and surrounding areas on the map. ajmpaletobaydowntown1.jpg|Duluoz Avenue in Downtown Paleto Bay. Ajmpaletobaydowntown2.jpg|Paleto Boulevard in Downtown Paleto Bay. Paleto 5.jpg|Franklin Clinton parachuting down towards Paleto Bay. Paleto 3.jpg|Trevor Philips walking down a street in Paleto Bay. 0_0000002.jpg|Paleto Bay's Beach. 0_02.jpg|View of Mount Chiliad from Paleto Cove. Paleto Chilliad.jpg|Paleto and Chiliad. Paleto Aerial.jpg|Aerial view of Paleto Bay. CluckinBellFarms-GTAV.png|Cluckin' Bell Farms. Against The Grain GTAO.jpg|Grain farm at northern end of Paleto Bay Paleto-Bay-wellcomes-youl-etrero-GTAV-.jpg|Welcome sign Trivia *''Paleto'' is a Spanish slang word for redneck. *According to Trevor, it takes about four hours to drive from Los Santos to Paleto Bay. This is an accurate assumption, as it takes less than 8 minutes in real time to drive that distance. *Although the town's population is unknown, there is a slight clue on the welcome sign near to Donkey Punch Family Farm. A bullet hole covers some of the numbers. The legible numbers are 4,''?''06. * Many of the businesses in the town appear to be run down and permanently closed. hu:Paletode:Paleto Bayru:Палето-Бэй Category:Locations Category:Blaine County Category:Places in San Andreas Category:Towns Category:Places Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Towns in GTA V